Dinner For Two
by Shortman12
Summary: "Come to think of it, who are you going to take to Chef Paris if you win the drawing, Helga?" Arnold questioned.  Helga froze at this question. She felt the world stop, searching for the dreaded answer. A bit later, Helga said...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first FanFic. I will accept any comments, and constructive criticism is highly appreciated. But please, no flames. I will post the next chapter soon, but not so soon. Anyway basically there is a drawing contest for each at P.S. 118. Whoever wins gets a free dinner at Chef Paris with another classmate. Read on to find out what goes on in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. If I did, I'd be smart and make the "Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie!" movie.**

"Okay class, settle down. I have a very special announcement to make. Our school has been selected for a special drawing raffle!" Mr. Simmons beamed.

The class was silent.

"Whoever wins gets a free dinner at Chef Paris! And they get to take another classmate or person with them!"

The whole class cheered.

Phoebe turned towards Helga and said, "Isn't this great, Helga? I finally get to ask Gerald if he would like to go with me to Chef Paris!"

"Tall hair boy? I guess so," Helga replied, not even caring. The bell rang to dismiss everyone from school.

"Ok class, you can leave now. Have a great and special afternoon!" Mr. Simmons said.

All the other kids and Helga walked out of the classroom. After everyone passed, she made sure no one was looking and pulled out her trustworthy locket. "Oh Arnold, what a chump, what a geek, what a loser! Oh how I hate him and yet… How I adore him! Every day I go to his shrine, worship, and praise him! How I adore his weird football head, how he always manages to stay hopeful, how he is always quick to help others! I wish I could tell you my true feelings for you, Arnold, but I don't know if you feel the same way about me!" After Helga's infamous sigh, she was interrupted by heavy breathing and wheezing.

"Uhh… Hi."

Helga balled her fists and punched Brainy in the face. _Brainy is an idiot! _She thought.

Later, Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Helga, and Stinky were walking home from school. They were all eager to talk about who they were going to take to Chef Paris on a dinner date if they won the drawing raffle. Everyone except Helga. She didn't want anyone to ask her who she was going to take to Chef Paris.

"So Arnold, who do you think you're gonna take to Chef Paris if you win the raffle? I know who I'm taking." Gerald asked.

"Well, I haven't decided yet. I was thinking I could take Lila. She is smart, sophisticated, funny, just well… perfect." Arnold answered.

"Didn't you hear Lila, football head? She only likes you, not likes you, likes you. Get it through your thick head, bucko." Helga said.

"It could happen, Helga." Arnold said.

"Well on account of me winning the raffle, I reckon I'll take Gloria on a date to Chef Paris. She's so pretty." Stinky said.

"I really don't know who I would take. Maybe Lila, maybe Rhonda, maybe Nadine?"said Sid.

"Come to think of it, who are you going to take to Chef Paris if you win the drawing, Helga?" Arnold questioned.

Helga froze at this question. _Oh Arnold, how I wish I could say the answer, but I can't. _After about 30 seconds, Helga said, "None of your beeswax, geek bait."

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold said. The gang arrived at Arnold's house and said their goodbyes to him. As usual, when Arnold opened the door, he was greeted by animals running out.

"Grandpa, Grandma, I'm home." Arnold yelled as he walked in the kitchen He saw his grandma practicing kung-fu. "Hi, grandma."

"Oh, hi Arnold. I'm just practicing my skills for the return of the samurai, you see. You gotta be prepared for it."

"Grandma, we haven't seen the samurai for as long as we lived in the boarding house." Arnold said.

"Oh no! You see, they're coming tonight!" Grandma said.

"Ok, Grandma." Arnold said. He turned away from the kitchen and headed to the living room only to see his Grandpa reading a magazine.

"Hi there Shortman. How was school?"

"You know grandpa, the usual. But today my teacher announced that we are going to have a drawing raffle. Whoever wins gets to take another kid to Chef Paris for a free dinner. I was thinking of taking a girl I like, and I need some tips." Arnold said.

"I don't have any tips for you, Shortman, but I feel a long flashback coming in."

"No, grandpa. Please…"

"It all started when my teacher said that there was an onion growing contest. If someone won, they could take another person with them to the Pizza Parlor. I ended up winning, and I decided to take a girl that I really liked. But, she rejected me saying that she didn't like me. Before I knew it, a snobby kid spread a rumor that wasn't even true saying, "Steely Phil's gonna take Gertie, SteelyPhil's gonna take Gertie! I was so furious! I hated Gertie, she was the meanest girl in my class, like the one in your class with the pink bow and pigtails. Gertie was cruel to everyone, especially me! When I took her to the Pizza Parlor, I thought she was gonna beam me with pizza, but in the end, I had a good time. In fact, we were starting to be very good friends after that Saturday night!"

"But grandpa, what does this have to do with me asking you for tips?" Arnold asked.

"Hmm, I dunno," Grandpa said.

"Well, can you at least try to give tips?" Arnold begged.

"Uhh… Never eat raspberries?" Grandpa said.

"Never mind." Arnold said. He headed upstairs to his room and thought about what Helga had said. _Didn't you hear Lila, football head? She only likes you, not likes you, likes you. Get it through your thick head, bucko._ _Well, it really could happen. _Arnold thought. He looked at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. _Well, I better get some shut eye before the big day tomorrow. Man I hope I win so that I could ask Lila if she would want to go to Chef Paris with me._ "Good night Grandma and Grandpa." He said.

"Aren't you gonna come down to eat dinner? I made oranges!" Grandma yelled.

"No, thanks." Arnold said simply because he was tired of having oranges for 3 weeks. "Night!" He added.

"Good night, Shortman." His grandpa said.

Meanwhile, as Helga opened the door to her house, she screamed, "Miriam, I'm home!"

"Oh… hi Helga. How was school honey?" Miriam said in her drowsy voice.

"Fine, mother!" Helga said in an irritable manner. She walked out of the kitchen to hear Big Bob complaining about the time it was taking to hear his new beeper commercial. "Oh will you just quit complaining, dad?"

"Olga, my beeper commercial is about to come on." Big Bob said.

"Dad, it's Helga! H-E-L-G-A! Helga!" Helga shouted.

"And H-E-L-G-A spells Olga! Ooh, my beeper commercial is on!" Big Bob said full of excitement.

"If anyone needs me, which I doubt it, I'll be upstairs."

"That's right Olga, go! Go!" Big Bob shooed.

Helga sighed and walked upstairs. When she got to her room, she pulled out her Poems in the book and started scribbling.

_My love for you_

_Is ever so strong_

_And l know it_

_Will last very long._

_The flame in my heart_

_Will never die_

_Because my passion continues_

_And that's why._

_Oh Arnold I love you_

_With your football head_

_My darkest and deepest secret_

_Has just been said._

"Oh Arnold, what I would give to be with you; my heart, my soul, my dignity, everything! I wish you could see past my cruel shell and notice the real Helga, the nice, shy, and innocent one. I hope you understand why I act like I hate you because it's to hide my real feelings towards you! Oh I hope I win the drawing raffle contest!" Helga blurted out. She closed the book and laid on her bed. She started to think about what it would be like if Arnold won the contest, and he asked Lila to go with him to Chef Paris. She had the whole scene in her head:

"…And the winner of the drawing raffle contest is… Arnold! Come on up here and grab your prize!" Mr. Simmons said.

The whole class cheered for him. "Uhh… Thanks." Arnold said. Just after Arnold grabbed the coupon for a free dinner at Chef Paris, the bell rang for recess time. At recess, Arnold was walking towards Lila. He didn't know Helga was right behind him.

"Arnold you can't do this! I love you, football head! Ask me to go with you! Me!" Helga cried.

"Sorry Helga, I hate you. You are too mean and not at all pretty! Plus, you smell like a rat. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to tell Lila." Arnold snapped. When he got to Lila, he said, "Hey Lila, I have something to ask you."

"No! Please don't!" Helga cried.

"Go ahead, Arnold. I'm ever so sure the question is important." Lila replied.

"Well… can you go on a dinner date with me to Chef Paris, Lila? Since you are far better looking than Helga, and smell much nicer than her?" Arnold asked.

"Well, I'm ever-so flattered that you would ask me to go with you. Ok. I think we will have an oh-so fabulous time." Lila agreed.

"Thank you, and I'll see you at 8:00 tonight." Arnold scheduled.

"Yes." Lila said.

"Great! Bye, Lila…"

The thought of it made Helga let out a piercing scream that penetrated the ears of Hillwood. "I cannot, should not, and will not let that happen! I will win and I will ask Arnold to go on the dinner date, and when we do, I will be nice to him!"

"Olga!" An angry, heated voce called.

"Yes dad? And it's HELGA… oh why do I even bother!" Helga yelled.

"The TV's broken, come down and fix it!" Big Bob screamed.

"Coming Bob! Can't you wait two seconds?" She said. When she got downstairs she saw the TV look fuzzy. "Dad, nothing's wrong with it, you turned the cable off! Now let me go back upstairs!" Helga said, ignoring her father's statements.

She marched back upstairs to her room and looked at the time. 8:32. "Well, I better get some shut eye before the big day tomorrow. Good night my beloved Arnold!" Helga said. She had a few visions of Arnold some more, then she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. With a lot of assignments and things to do, I really haven't had much time to kick back, unwrap, and write a story. But here I am, ready to rock and roll! Thanks to fanfiction user "Anonymous Latina" for correcting me on the restaurant name. "Chez Paris", not "Chef Paris". Anyway, on with the story!**

Sleep dragged on for Helga. Beads of hot sweat formed at her forehead, counting the seconds left until the day they would find out who won the drawing. Minutes seemed like hours, and hours seemed like days. Helga glanced at her clock. _3:45am, only 3 more hours until school._ She desperately tried to force her eyes to close and for her body to shut down. Eagerness overcame her sleepiness, and something was telling her - maybe her conscience – that Arnold would be in the same state as her…

But he wasn't. Arnold was fast asleep, enjoying every bit of warmth he could get. He was dreaming about Lila, and how perfect it would go at Chez Paris, from her proper etiquette skills to her swift personality and the way she handled situations.

3 hours later, Helga's instinct told her to wake up at exactly 6:45am, even without the alarm. She was in a very good mood. Nothing was going to ruin her perfect day at P.S. 118. Nothing except the results of the drawing raffle and Arnold's decision, if he did win. She got ready, ate her favorite cereal – Pebbles 'n Bits – then ventured off to the city bus, trying to avoid Big Bob's constant complaining and Miriam's dim-witted attitude. While she was walking, she saw Arnold over in the distance, talking to an unknown figure. As she tiptoed closer she saw that the unknown figure was Lila! She trotted quickly so she would be almost 3 feet away from them, trying to be unnoticed.

"… I don't know what I would do with the prize, honestly." Arnold said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I think it would be ever-so sweet if someone took me to Chez Paris."

"Oh, well I think so, too." Arnold agreed, feeling glad.

That was too much for Helga to bear. She shoved herself between Arnold and Lila, doing whatever she could to prevent the nightmare from becoming a reality.

"Out of my way, football head." Helga said.

When the bus arrived, Arnold, Helga, and Lila got on, paid their fares, and sat next to their best friends. Phoebe giggled and hid her blushing while Helga pretended she didn't care. Arnold blabbed about Lila while Gerald rolled his eyes and thought about Phoebe. Suddenly the city bus slid to a stop, and the presence of P.S. 118 welcomed them. The gang walked over to Mr. Simmons class, all excited and tense as to whether they would be picked or not.

Before recess, Mr. Simmons set up the suspense as he went to go announce the news.

"Now class, I know you all have been waiting for this special day to occur, and who wins the raffle. Drum roll please, Gerald."

Gerald formed fists with his hands and begun to beat to the desk in a rhythmic motion.

"And the winner… of the P.S. 118 drawing raffle is…"

"WAIT!" Harold shouted, interrupting Mr. Simmons and the suspense. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh ok, Harold." Mr. Simmons glumly replied, putting his palm to his forehead.

Minutes later, Harold was back and Mr. Simmons went back to proclaiming the winner.

"And the winner… of the P.S. 118 drawing raffle is…"

"WAIT!" Harold interrupted again, this time with his hands in the air.

"WHAT!" The whole class angrily hollered.

"I need my mommy," Harold whined.

"Oh for heaven's sake, pea brain, shut your trap or else…" Helga threatened, holding a fist to Harold.

"Ok Helga, calm down. The winner of the P.S. 118 drawing raffle is Arnold… the last name is a bit blurry." Mr. Simmons said.

The whole class cheered as Arnold rose to his seat to get the certificate. Helga's heart flushed with hope and fear. _What if he chooses me? What if Arnold takes me to Chez Paris and he falls for me! _Suddenly the bell rung for recess, and Arnold walked out of the classroom, ready to try to get Lila to go with him. Helga had to find a way to stop Arnold. Suddenly out of nowhere she saw Brainy, heaving and breathing behind her. The gears in her brain coughed and sputtered to life, and suddenly she came up with an idea.

"Brainy! I need you to do something for me. I need you to tell everyone that I am going with Arnold to Chez Paris. Don't ask, just do it! And if you say one word about this to Arnold, let's just say you will have an air tank for a backpack! You got all of that?" Helga spoke, with a grip on Brainy's collar.

"Uhh… ok." He replied.

"Ok. Move it, barf brain!" Helga said. When he was out of sight, Helga felt relief and reassurance that this day wasn't going to be ruined. When she stepped outside for recess, she was delighted to hear the menacing rumor spread throughout the whole class, like butter on bread…

Arnold, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to what was going on, and he approached Lila in a cool manner.

"Hey Lila. I have something to ask you."

"Yes Arnold? I'm oh-so certain it's of importance." Lila said, putting on a smile that put Arnold on a spell.

"Would you like to go to Chez Paris with..."

"Yo Arnold! Whatcha doing?" Sid said, slapping palms with Arnold.

"Well I was just about to ask Lila if she'd like to go with…"

"You can't do that, Arnold! You already said you would take Helga with you." Sid said.

"What!" Arnold cried, having a surprised look on his face. "Why would I take Helga? She doesn't even like me!"

"That's what you said. Everybody's talking about it. You're supposed to take her there at 8:00 sharp." Sid said, sounding calm and casual. Arnold was the one that was freaking out. Lila said, "Well Arnold, if you are going to take Helga, then I better go. That is ever-so sweet, what you are going to do."

Arnold sighed and contemplated the situation he was in. _I like Lila, but now, all of a sudden, I have to take Helga with me on a date to Chez Paris. Arrgh! Well, I don't have to, but I don't want to hurt her feelings .Plus, there are times where she can be a nice girl. Man, I wonder what grandpa would say._

After school, Arnold spoke his situation to his grandpa. "So grandpa, what would you do in a situation like this?"

"Well Shortman, remember the story I told you about Gertie and I at the onion-picking contest?"Grandpa asked, scratching his head.

"Yes." Arnold answered firmly.

"Well I think you should give her a chance. You never know, it might turn out good."

"But grandpa, she hates me. She wouldn't even want to be in the same room with me." Arnold said.

"Well, it's your choice. Either go with her, or end up like this spoiled milk sitting in the refrigerator that I'm about to drink."

"Uhh, ok." Arnold skeptically said. After a few sips of the milk, grandpa clutched his stomach. "I think this milk is well past its due date. If you'll need me, I'll be in the bathroom." Grandpa said, sprinting to the nearest bathroom. Arnold walked over to the milk carton and examined the expiration date. Today was October 20th. The milk expired March 21st.

"Oh grandpa."Arnold mumbled. 

Meanwhile after school, Helga entered the house in a hopeful mood. She couldn't wait until Arnold would take her to Chez Paris. Big Bob was also in a good mood. "Miriam, guess what? My beepers made a huge sale! We are up 40% more in sales now!"

"Oh… that's just… great." Miriam said in her boring personality. When Helga walked in the living room, Big Bob had a few words to say.

"Olga! Pass me my pork rinds!"

"Coming, Dad. And it's HELGA! H-E-L-G-A!" Helga said, wondering why she was even bothering to correct him. After she got the pork rinds, she went upstairs to try on outfits. _Will Arnold like this one? No this one looks better. This one stands out the most._ Helga had spent so much time trying on outfits that she didn't even notice the time. _7:43. 17 more minutes!_

Arnold heaved a huge sigh and slipped on a tuxedo. He freshened up and got ready to pick up Helga. When he walked and arrived at Helga's house, he was amazed at how stunning she had looked from head to toe. From her glistening coconut white dress, shining in the moonlight to her pearl blue shoes, he was blown away.

"Well, football head, c'mon. Let's get this show on the road." Helga said, trying very hard to mask her happiness and excitement.

"Uhh, yeah." Arnold said.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked Chapter 2 of this story. In Chapter 3 we begin to see changes in behavior, as well as surprising events happening in the restaurant. Stay peeled, and an update will come soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, there really isn't much to say rather than this will be the best chapter of this whole story. Well, as I always say, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy! Onward with the story!**

After walking for about 2 blocks, Arnold looked at his watch. _8:02 only? I really just want this to end._ Chez Paris wasn't too far away, and Helga wanted to break the awkward silence.

"Listen football head. I don't wanna be here as much as you do. So just sit down, order your food, eat, and that will be the end of it, got it?"

"Yes, Helga." Arnold glumly replied.

Helga kept scowling at Arnold, but it was only to study the perfection about him. The bright yellow spiky hair complemented his dark black tuxedo, the light but addictive orange scent that permeated throughout the air, his red cap that separated the two handfuls of hair, and his tuxedo, with his freshly ironed shirt and straight silky tie. His shoes also appeared to be polished, with an ocean sea feel to them. _Be nice, be nice, be nice…_ The sight of Chez Paris interrupted her thoughts.

"Well… here we are." Arnold said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I know how to read a sign, cheese brain!" Helga growled. She was really thinking, _No, no, no! Be nice, be nice!_

"Ok, well I was just saying." Arnold retaliated.

When they stepped in the door, Arnold was greeted by a tall man in a long apron. It had said, "I get paid to work here!" in big, red letters. The man spoke with a country accent.

"How many, kid?"

"2 people, sir." Arnold said, motioning an arm to Helga.

"Let's try this again. How many, kid?" The man shouted, looking red hot with anger. Arnold thought for a moment, but then Helga spoke and said, "_2 personnes, monsieur."_

"Right this way, guys." The man said with a smile. Arnold was confused as to how Helga knew French. It reminded him of Cecile, the girl he had ran back and forth with when he used to like Ruth. When they had sat down, Arnold chose to follow the "advice" Grandpa had given him and he started a conversation.

"Hey Helga, when did you learn French?" Arnold asked, feeling like he had taken a big risk.

Helga swallowed all of her meanness and cockiness down her throat and reassured herself. _Be nice, be nice, be nice._ "Well I don't know. I guess I just picked it up or something.

"Well that's cool. I would like to know how to speak French." Arnold said, realizing this was going smoother than he thought. At that point, the waitress came to ask for drinks.

"Water, please." Arnold requested honestly, feeling somewhat depleted after that walk from his house to Helga's house, then from her house to Chez Paris.

"Get me a tall glass of Dr. Fizzy with extra ice cubes, madam." Helga said. The woman looked disgusted and offended, and then she walked away. Arnold chose to continue the conversation where they had left off.

"Helga, you remind me of this girl I saw when I had gone here before. Her name was Cecile." Arnold said.

Helga froze solid in her tracks at this comment. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What am I gonna do if he finds out that I really was the Cecile he had met? Oh, this isn't looking so good. _Helga felt her heart slowly sink and her confidence level dropped drastically. She kicked her brain into action and thought of the only reply she could possibly come up with.

"Cool."

At that moment, the front doors of the French restaurant opened, and Gerald and Phoebe walked in the room, holding a free dinner pass. Both Arnold and Helga wondered how they could have gotten a pass. When they walked over to sit across from Arnold and Helga, it was Gerald who spoke first.

"What's up, Arnold. How's it going with Helga?" Gerald asked.

"Bad with a capital B." Arnold lied, hiding the fact that he was having a great time and that he could have been developing feelings for Helga.

Helga took offense to this answer._ All of this time I have tried to be nice to him and he didn't care? He had a bad time? Was I too boring? Did I smell bad?_ "Well it's not like I'm having a good time with you either, rat face." Helga said, trying hard not to reveal the extreme hurt and sadness she was going through. She glanced over at Phoebe, who looked as if she knew something Helga didn't. She also had a small grin on her face.

"How did you two get in here?" Arnold asked.

"Some kid from P.S. 119 didn't want his prize, so he gave it to me and I called up Phoebe. Now here we are." Gerald replied.

"Sitting here on the perforated leather booths, enjoying our presence here at Chez Paris." Phoebe added happily.

Helga realized she had to act cruel now that Gerald and Phoebe were here. _As much as I don't want to, I have to._

Just then the same waitress came to Arnold and Helga's table and asked what they would want to eat.

"May I have the _steak frites, please?" Arnold asked, reading off the menu._

"Get me a double cheeseburger with a side of cheese fries. If you French species don't know how to make a burger, learn. And hurry up with my order!" Helga scowled, with her feet on the table.

The waitress made a very insulted and disturbed face, then she headed in the direction of the kitchen. Helga continued to play angry. Arnold made a motion with his mouth to say something, but Helga interrupted him.

"What did I tell you, football head! Just don't talk to me! Stay silent, order your food, eat, and do nothing else! Gosh, you are very annoying!" Every word of those sentences felt like knives repeatedly stabbing her soft soul.

Gerald shot Arnold a sorry look that Arnold could tell meant, "If I were you I would just kill myself now." Arnold handed Gerald a look that Gerald could tell meant, "I know." He was wondering what happened to the Helga 10 minutes ago, the Helga that actually was nice to him and thoughtful. He also started to ponder the idea how he could have feelings for a heartless, soulless girl like Helga. He felt two imaginary characters – an angel and a devil – appear on his shoulder for some helpful hints. The angel said," _If you really like her, then explain to her that you like her, tell why you do, and maybe she will soften up and be a nicer to you." _The devil stated, "_She is a bad girl! She is ugly, smells bad, and stupid. How are you gonna just let her yell at you like that! Be a man! Don't take what she just said to you! Stand up to yourself!"_ Arnold felt his body shift to being cruel, and his hormones filled with revenge and rage. HE wondered if this is how murderers felt after being sent to jail. Suddenly Arnold stood up and said something that surprised everyone in the room, even Helga.

"Helga! Stop talking to me like that! I have tried so hard to be nice to you. I gave you so many chances, even after you called me names like 'football head' and 'barf brain' and 'geek bait'. I'm finished! I'm over it! Why don't you start caring for yourself instead of devoting your whole life to being mean to me! In fact, I don't even know if you have a life, or if that big pink dress is hiding all of the niceness that I liked about you. Bring out the other Helga. What happened to her?" Arnold got back in his seat.

Helga was caught off guard and very shaken. She realized how much of a brat she was being towards Arnold, but she couldn't show her niceness yet. She couldn't be the "real Helga".

"Well fine, football head. I never liked you anyways, and I always thought you were annoying. Don't ever talk to me again." Helga said, with a touch of weariness and regret.

**A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that, huh! Well anyway, check back for Chapter 4, where you might see a change in Helga. Or will you? Anyway, stay tuned, because this chapter won't be out for a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I appreciate all the wonderful feedback I've been getting from all you faithful readers. With my email blowing up with authors adding me to their favorite author list to pleas telling me to write back now, I feel like this beautiful Saturday was the perfect time to sit back, unwrap, and craft the next chapter of this promising story. Well, get your soda, your popcorn, and enjoy!**

Helga was stunned by what just happened. She couldn't believe that the yellow-hairedgod would ever say something like that to him. All the guilt and the tough-girl demeanor flushed down the toilet, and a crippled, weak interior showed up on the outside. The Pataki Dam was overfilling with water, and it was just about to burst. Arnold's fierce eyes penetrated into her heart like a knife cutting through butter, and suddenly she couldn't hold it anymore. _To other people, this may look like 4__th__ grade love, but to me this is even more than that. This isn't Romeo and Juliet, this is stronger than that. This is the love you feel when a baby is born or when you get your first pet, and that's the type of love I feel when I'm around my savior, the person who gives me a reason to show my toughness, the person who makes me stay hopeful whenever things aren't what they seem, whether it's my family or my grades. I love you, Arnold!_ These thoughts urged the tears to fall down her eyes, but she wasn't ready yet. Not now, at least.

On the other hand, Arnold felt bad for exploding on Helga like that. _I mean, I didn't want to hurt her feelings but something inside me told me to let her know that I didn't appreciate the way she was treating me. I know she has feelings – every girl has to – and I was looking at it one-sided. She was probably feeling stressed out or something._ Arnold's heart pounded wildly, and he felt a feeling he had never experienced. When looking at Helga, a shot of electrifying passion pumped through his nerves, and suddenly Helga looked stunning, under all the other stuff she was wearing. The light brown, slightly textured dress really went well with her blonde hair that radiated a smell of lemons, and the black suede shoes looked polished enough to undergo a shined look. Plus, her hair had been tied into one, and minimal amounts of makeup complimented her eyes. She had fashion, and it almost blew Arnold off his chair. Finally a cheerful voice broke the awkward silence.

"Hey Arnold, which song do you think is better: 'I Saw Your Face and Wow', or 'You Better Not Touch My Gal'?" Gerald asked while crossing his fingers.

"That one is easy. Dino Spumoni all the way!" Arnold firmly replied.

"See, I told you! But 'I Saw Your Face and Wow' is a good song, too." Gerald compromised while giving Phoebe a small hug.

Watching this killed Helga. She couldn't bear to experience the fun and perfect date her best friend was having, and again salty tears bellowed up in her eyes, waiting to pour out. Finally she couldn't hold it anymore. Her face became the Mississippi River, and in seconds she got napkins to wipe her face. Arnold was shocked to the extent. _Is this real? Is this the Helga that pushed people around, the Helga who ran the school, and the Helga who introduced everyone to Old Betsy? Wow… I really must have hurt her feelings._ Before Arnold could open his mouth, the waitress delivered their food to them, and Helga struggled to keep her "public personality" alive.

"Helga," Arnold said, stuffing the delicious fries in his mouth. "Are you alright? I've noticed you weren't acting yourself lately."

"Well when you get a broken heart, of course someone isn't going to be alright." Helga sighed, realizing that one came out without thinking. _Whoops!_

"What?"

"Oh nothing, football head. I'm… I'm just a little sick." Helga lied, being totally thankful that Arnold hadn't heard her previous remark.

"But you haven't even touched your food yet." Arnold said, looking skeptical of what Helga was thinking.

"Well I don't know. I'm just not feeling good."

"But when we walked inside, you kept saying how fast you wanted your food and how you were going to smack the chap off her lips if it didn't come fast." Arnold pushed, not realizing the growing anger of Helga.

"I'm just not feeling good!" Helga growled, feeling as hot as a chili pepper. _Oh man, I wasn't supposed to do that. _

"Ok Helga, I'm sorry." Arnold apologized.

Silence.

Arnold ate his food hungrily as the juices of the medium-well steak coated his taste buds, longing for more. The chocolate milkshake he has was the perfect condiment to refresh his quenching thirst. But not as perfect as Helga, the girl who clearly showed hurt for his words. It killed him to see her in this state, and he started to remember a moment that happened about a month ago…

"So what are we going to do for our science project?" Arnold had questioned Helga after they were paired up to complete a "special assignment" from Mr. Simmons.

"I have no freaking clue, bucko! How about something simple, like how much time it takes to pop popcorn." Helga said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Well to be totally honest, I was thinking something more along the lines of a model of the Solar System. We could get 8 planets, spray paint them the correct color, and then attach them to a foam-based board using skewers." Arnold said thoughtfully.

"Well you know what… that actually sounds like a good idea. Maybe my mom could purchase the foam board, and you could type up the report. Sounds like a plan?" Helga had said.

"Great. We can also mean up at each-other's house." Arnold had suggested.

"Whatever."

The next day, Helga had came to Arnold's house to start working on their project. This had been the first time that Arnold actually saw Helga prepared to work. She had the foam board like she promised, and they were sitting at his computer, ready to type up the report.

"So Arnold, I mean football-head, do you think we should start with a background of the Solar System, or explain our project first?" Helga asked.

"Wow… I'd never thought that you would be so focused on this. Wait… did you just call me Arnold?"

"No, well c'mon, let's just focus!" Helga snapped, trying not to conceal her fear and anxiety.

At that point, Arnold had noticed something different about Helga. She could be really mean when she is around people, but when you hunt for the inner part in her, you see the respectable, nice Helga that helped out whenever you needed it. That was the Helga Arnold kind of "crushed on".

At that point, Arnold was very determined to bring out that part of Helga again. He started off with a few compliments.

"Hey Helga, I think your dress is nice. It really matches your shoes."

He nodded in satisfaction when he saw Helga's face switch from mad to shocked. "Well… well… whatever!" Helga said, losing her tough-girl touch. Strike 1.

_More compliments, more. Break the shell apart. _"Helga you really smell good. I love the smell of lemons, and it works with you so well." Arnold tried.

Helga couldn't keep the act on for long, but she tried to as best as she could. "Arnold, if you're trying to get me to like you, it's not working. Criminy!" _Oh no, I called him Arnold!_ Strike 2.

_Yes, it's working! She called me b_y _my name, just like she did when we were working on the science project! One more and she should burst. _"Helga, I bet many people say that your unibrow is weird, but I think it's cute."

Bam! Helga came down like a warship in the Bermuda Triangle. Her cheeks flushed in a red color, and her feelings for Arnold were on a power surge. "Wow… nobody has ever said that about me. Thank you. I… I kind of think your hair looks nice, too." Helga had let that compliment slip, but she didn't care. All that was running through her mind were the compliments that Arnold said about her.

"Really? I thought my hair looked weird, but I didn't know someone actually respected it."

Suddenly Helga had the best time of her life at Chez Paris. They talked about Dino Spumoni, laughed about couples coming here that would've had the worst time ever, like Rhonda and Curly, and ate the food. Arnold saw how Helga's "stomach-ache" faded and how she shoveled her food into her mouth. Before they had to go, Arnold had something to say to Helga.

"Helga, I had a really good time with you. After sitting here and talking to you, I feel like I could start to… actually like you."

"Wow Arnold. Now if I could, can I be honest with you?" Helga said. She was ready to tell the truth and tell how she really felt for Arnold.

"Sure Helga."

"Well… remember the day I went to kindergarten and you were nice to me? You said something like, 'I like your dress because it matches your pink bow.' Well ever since, I've developed strong feelings for you and realized how nice you were and still am. Well other than that, what I really want to say is… I like you Arnold. I like you a lot, and I've been hoping for this day to come."

"Wow." That was all Arnold managed to say after what Helga just said to him. "But why have you been acting cruel to me?"

"Well, isn't that what every girl does when they don't want someone to figure out that they like them?"

"I guess." Arnold said. "I also have something to tell you too. When I first came here with you, I wanted this night to end quickly. I almost gagged at the thought of coming here."

"Oh, well…" Helga said sadly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Well basically what I'm trying to say is that I like you too. Before, I liked Lila, but I got to see a side of you that Lila doesn't have. I got to see a girl who could experience pain, suffering, and honesty. I got to see a girl that _wasn't _perfect. I got to see a girl who could portray different feelings. I mean, that's something I don't see from Lila."

Helga was so touched by Arnold's words that she started to cry. Not the bad type of tears, but the good type. She started to get up out of her seat and felt that this would be the right time to go. Arnold followed, put the coupon on the table, and started to head out of the door.

"I'll walk you home." Arnold said.

While they were walking, they built a friendship that grew on bricks. They talked some more, laughed while Helga was telling Arnold about the rituals she performed on him, and sighed in relief. Before long, they reached Helga's home.

"Hey football head. Thanks for the fun time at Chez Paris." Helga said before she walked inside.

"You're welcome!" Arnold called out. After watching Helga get to her room, he started off back to her house. "Just like grandpa said in his story. He had a really good time with someone who hated him. Well, maybe some of grandpa's stories _do_ make sense." Arnold smiled to himself.

**A/N: Well, hope you liked this chapter. If you think that this story is over, you're wrong. Let's just say this chapter was the beginning of the real story.**


End file.
